Wherefore art thou, Sam?
by Rose Tyler
Summary: Chuck is missing. While investigating, the brothers find an old friend along the way... too bad that when it comes to Sam, she wants to be more than friends.


**A/N: **Hey, so this is my first Supernatural fanfic ever. It's my favorite show, and though Dean is by far my favorite overall, Becky outshone him and every other character with her awesome creepy fangirl-ness. I loved her, and I was thinking about her today hoping she comes back. So I imagined this is an upcoming episode of season six. Where they notice Chuck is missing, so they go to look for him. I really hope you like this, I had a lot of fun writing it.

_Disclaimer: the quotes at the beginning and the characters do not belong to me, they belong to their respective writers and owners. I simply had fun expanding on the story with my own ideas._

* * *

**THEN**

**Becky:** I am your no 1 fan! You know, I'm Samlicker81.  
**Chuck:** I'm sorry..you're..you're..what?

_*flashes to another scene*_

**Becky:** Sam, is it really you? (_puts hand on Sam's chest_) And you're so firm!  
**Sam:** Do I know you?

_*flashes to another scene*_

**Becky:** Look Sam. I'm not gonna lie. We had undeniable chemistry. But like a monkey on the sun, it was too hot to live. It can't go on. Chuck and I... we found each other. My Yin to his proud Yang. And well, the heart wants what the heart wants. I am so, so sorry.  
**Chuck: **Yeah Sam. You know, sorry.  
**Becky:** Will you be alright?  
**Sam:** Honestly, I don't know. I'll just have to find a way to... keep living. I guess.  
**Becky:** God bless you!

* * *

**NOW**

"If he's not at the house, where could he be?" Dean asked angrily, slamming himself down into the booth. A few of the other restaurant patrons glanced his way. He gestured to them, and they all quickly turned away.

Sam smirked, sliding down into the seat across from his brother. "Dean, you really need to work on that temper."

"Shut your cakehole, Sasquatch," Dean replied, picking up the menu.

Sam smiled again, considering a comeback, then decided against it. "Anyway, about Chuck. I have no idea where he could be. It was weird, his computer was on and it looked as if he had just finished typing about Satan and Michael being put back into the cage. It was as if he'd just…"

Dean raised his eyebrow.

"It was as if he had just vanished," Sam finished.

Dean looked baffled for a moment, then shrugged and went back to looking at the menu. "Well, that takes care of that problem then."

Now Sam was confused. "What problem?"

"He was writing about our lives, Sam. If Crowley or someone had gotten his hands on one of those new books… just imagine how it could be used to screw us over."

"Well yeah," Sam argued. "But how do we know Crowley or someone doesn't have him?"

"He doesn't," they heard Castiel say. They both jumped.

"Seriously, Cas, would it kill you to call ahead of time before just popping up and scaring the hell out of us like that?" Dean asked.

"I didn't… scare you out of hell, it took a lot of work to pull you out," Castiel replied, looking confused.

Dean opened his mouth as if about to explain the expression, then decided against it. "So do you have any idea where he is, then, if Crowley doesn't have him?"

Castiel opened his mouth to reply when they suddenly heard an excited scream. The three of them, as well as everyone else, turned to the door. Where there stood -

"Becky," Sam and Dean hissed together, both looking horrified (Sam slightly more).

"Becky? Who is she? Is she a demon?" Castiel asked, reaching into his pocket and wrapping his hand around something.

Dean held his hand out. "Woah, Cas, whatever that thing is put it away. It's just…" he turned and smirked at his brother. "It's just an old girlfriend of Sam's, isn't it, Sammy?" Sam glared back.

"Girl…friend?" Castiel asked. Before Dean could explain further, Becky came running up and slid into the seat next to Sam, giving him a choking hug. She then sat back, gave him a huge smile, and began squeezing the muscles in his arm.

"You're still so firm," she giggled, leaving her hand on his arm.

"Becky, would you mind taking your hand off-"

"No!" she interrupted. They sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes, Becky Staring at Sam, Sam giving that 'help me' look to Dean, Dean smirking back as if to say "you're on your own", and Castiel looking thoroughly confused.

"Well, uh, Becky…" Sam tried. "I have the flu, it's pretty bad, I wouldn't want you getting sick. Maybe you should go sit next to Dean."

"Oh, nonsense! That's so sweet how you care about her Sammy, but you got over that a few days ago. He's okay now," he said, looking at Becky. Before Sam could argue, Dean gestured to Castiel. "Cas, come on, take a seat."

Castiel, still looking confused, slid into the seat next to Dean. Sam mouthed "I hate you" at Dean, and Dean replied by wiggling his eyebrows and winking.

Breaking out of her gaze, Becky turned to Sam and Dean. "I got another chapter of my story done," she exclaimed excitedly. I have it memorized. Okay…"

_If this is wrong, then I don't want it to be right" Sam said. Dean replied with a smile, grabbing-"_

"Okay, you know what?" Dean interrupted. "It's online, we'll check it out later. Don't want the surprise to be ruined, right Sam?"

Sam, trying to hide his horror, nodded. "Yeah… later. So… uh… Becky-"

"OH… MY… GOD!" she shouted, turning all the heads in the restaurant in their direction yet again.

"Where?" Castiel asked, jerking his head around. Not seeing what he was looking for in the restaurant, he stood and pressed his face to the window, looking outside. After a moment, he turned to Becky, confused. "Where is he child? Tell me, now, where did you see him?"

Sam and Dean were shocked to see that Becky, of all people, had a weird expression on her face. "You must be Castiel."

"Yes, I am him. Now where is God? I've been looking for him for months and if you know where he is tell me or I will-"

"Woah, Cas, it's just an expression," Dean explained.

Castiel looked confused again. "How is that an expression?"

"It's… Sam, why do I always have to explain things to him? It's your turn for once. Shoot."

"It's not important," Sam replied. "It just expresses excitement."

"Oh. What were you so excited about that you had to express my father's name in vain?" Castiel asked, now looking angry.

"Sam… Sam…" She stuttered. Castiel leaned in closer to her. "He remembered my name!"

Sam sighed, leaning back in his seat. Dean got a huge smile on his face, and Sam kicked him from under the table. Dean winced, then turned to Becky. "You know Becky, Sam came back here because he really wanted to see you."

Becky's eyes grew wide with excitement. She turned to Sam. "Really?"

"Well," Sam started.

"Oh my God-"(Castiel glared) "-I am so happy!" She gave him another choking hug while Dean's smile grew wider. "That is so great, because I wanted to give our relationship another chance. I was wrong to leave you for Chuck, I promise I never will again." She looped her arm through his.

"Yeah, speaking of Chuck, have you seen him lately?" Sam asked, trying to casually remove his arm from hers by pretending he needed to smooth down his hair.

She pulled his hand down and looped her arm back through his, licking her hand repeatedly and petting down his hair with it. "This one piece keeps sticking up…" she fretted, standing up and leaning over his head.

When Sam realized what she was about to do, he quickly jerked away, pulling her back down into her seat. "Uh, that's fine, Becky. Um… thanks. Thanks for… that." Dean sat silently choking on his drink, while Castiel looked utterly horrified and confused.

"Oh, okay. Whatever your hair looks like, my love, I will always think you're sexy." She winked. She then noticed that since she had sat down, Sam had been moving slowly away from her inch by inch every couple minutes. She smiled. "Oh, Sam, I see what you're trying to do. Don't pretend you aren't, I noticed. You want to cuddle with me, so you cornered yourself so I would scoot closer. I get it." She scooted hip-to-hip with him and leaned into his shoulder, putting his arm around her.

"Becky, I have to go to the bathroom," he lied in a slightly panicked tone.

"Don't be shy, Sam. You don't have to hide your feelings for me."

"No, I mean, really." he looked desperate. "I think… I think I have diarrhea. Please, let me out."

"Oh." She scooted off the bench, letting him jump out. "I'll come and help you-"

"No! he shouted, running out the doors and down the street at lightening speed.

Becky stood there for a moment, looking hurt.

"Well… it feels like Ganesh is in this room," Castiel said after a minute or so had gone by.

"What?" Dean asked, turning to Castiel.

"It's an expression," Castiel explained. "Ganesh was a Hindu god, he had some of the form of an elephant…"

The awkward silence came back for a moment. Then Dean turned to Becky, who was still standing there looking hurt. "Aaw, Becky, Sam was just playing hard to get. Why don't I give you his number?"

She smiled and nodded enthusiastically…


End file.
